


Dear brother.......

by Blackcatyaoi



Series: Letters of regret and of love. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU everywhere, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angry papyrus, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Letters, M/M, Mix reactions, Multi, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus gets a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: All the papyrus write a letter confessing what they really feel about there brother sans.Some are angrySome are hurtSome love them more then they shouldSome wish nothing but the bestAnd some just want there brother to notice that there still here.Sans was never ment the read them tho.





	1. Undertale

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a letter to sans if you enjoy the story please let me know.  
> If there's a certain au you want tell me about it I will try to do it.  
> Have fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you still love me big brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm redoing this work.  
> undertale pap needs a hug bad.

dear sans  
how have you been brother? we haven't talk in long time now, almost seven months. the house is so much colder, it feels like no one lives there and i hate it.  
i hate how you're never around anymore . i have been trying to give you freedom you want but i miss you. i miss how you would read to me even if you didn't have to, i miss spending lazy mornings with you. i have heard the other monsters talking saying how you finally smartened up and left your brain dead brother. they say how anyone would have left me. i mean even are own father didn't stay around, and i know i'm to blame i caused the accident that lead to his disappearance and i'm sorry. i'm sorry that i'm a failure of a brother. i'm sorry for everything i've done , for nagging you , yelling for no reason , for never listening to you even when the human was on one of there killing runs. sans i'm also sorry for lying to you. i knew what the human would do, i know what would happen but i couldn't live with myself by not doing anything. but i've hurt you instead and i should have just listened to you. i messed up and i know the underground hates me for it. even if they can't remember why they are angry about it. i had stopped caring about so many thing lately , work , undyne , cleaning everything has just been useless, the only thing i want is to know your okay. i know you hate me , how could you not i've been nothing but selfish forcing things on you that i shouldn't have.  
sans why did you put up with me for so long? why did you keep saying i was so cool? did you love me at one point? is so then what did i do to lose your love? please i'm sorry. i'm sorry for not noticing you were unhappy. i'm sorry for a lot of thing. i only want to be a good brother but i guess i can't even do that right can i? i really am useless.  
i hope you are well brother.  
love papyrus  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sans was shaking badly as he read the letter that papyrus had left him. his baby bro was hurting and sans had no idea where he could be. he had came home with a few of the others and had found these letters just waiting for them. sans had thought papyrus had left a nice message but this was not something he ever wanted to see. god how could he have been this neglectful as to no even stop by to say a quick hi?. shaking his had sans looked around the room. red was staring wide eyed at his letter tears threatening to fall as he read, bb look happyish? but also deeply upset. inky was shocked. error was shaking and looked like he was going to murder someone. and rb looked annoyed and slightly nervous. shaking his head again sans sighed before speaking" do any of you know where my bro might be?" sans ask hoping someone would give him a answer. the no's he gotten had him panicking slightly , where was any papyrus? sans had to wonder and soon a wave of sick realization had hit him. not one of the sans had been caring for or loving his brother for way to long. what had happen to them how old were the letters? question after question. sans teleported out. he needed to find his brother.


	2. Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional unstable papyrus does not write letters in a nice for.  
> Honey admits that he loves blue more then he should. And he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell is up next.  
> Papyrus is not sure what to think of being replaced with the classic papyrus . He knows his hearts broken tho.

Hey bro.

Sans I have to tell you something , I been hiding this for a while now and well I'm in love with you bro and not in a brotherly love kinda way. i love you in a way i shouldn't. I love you so much, it hurts. I know it sick, I'm your brother and I fell in love with you. But sans I know you don't feel the same way. I know you like red and rus more in the love way. But it hurts, it hurts that you like another papyrus more than me. 

Sans I know I'm lazy , I know I'm sick but it still hurts when you say you wish I was more like rus. That you want rus to be your brother. I hurts and it kills me to hear you say it. I heard you talk to the others , I heard everything. I waited for something to prove me wrong but it never came. hell we all waited for someone to prove us wrong. bro i know you deserve someone better than me. and i'm okay. i'm okay if you don't want me around. i'm a useless brother anyways. and I'm sorry I'm not rus. I want you to love me the same way I love you. it's wrong and disgusting i know but i can't help but love you. I love you so much Sans. I know you'll hate me when you find out. I know you'll grab rus and leave me forever. The worst part rus understands , he doesn't hate me , and I feel even worse because I hate him, just a bit for taking you away. For making it seem like I'm inferior to him. But he understands me, he cares for me and I hate it. i hate that rus gives me hope that you'll stay. i know rus is hurting bad but i couldn't help but hate him. 

I'm horrible and I know it sans, I hate the nicest monster in any universe and I'm in love with my own brother. Sans please don't leave me alone, I can't live without you and I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to lose everything. I'm sorry.  
Please please don't hate me, don't leave me alone, I'm sorry brother.  
I don't what to say. But I'm going to try to be better but I just need to get help. Sans I love you and I'm sorry. 

From you bro  
PAPYRUS  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

blue was happy. his bro loved him. his bro loved him the way he wanted but as happy as he felt there was something very wrong. how could his sweet bro think he'll hate him? how could he think blue was in love with rus? yes they enjoy sparing together once in a while but that was it. blue blinked when he heard the tell ask if anyone knows where his brother would be. given a no as a answer blue stop and thought. when was the last time he had seen his brother? frowning blue thought. blue took a deep breath and ran out of the house. " i need to find my bro" blue said repeating it as he ran back home hoping to find his bro.


	3. Underfell sins of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell regrets ever hurting his brother. Every scar, every hidden wound, and the fear red hold for him kills him inside a little bit more every time it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is handling so much regret. Please tell me if I suck.

Dear brother

I'm sorry. Sans you never deserved any of the things I have done to you.  
The punishments were far to harsh and I'm sorry. I'm sorry i hurt you , I should have never started this sick game.  
Sans I know you and me will never have the same relationship between us again and I know I don't deserve it.  
Everything I done, I have no excuse for it. It wasn't to protect you or anything like that well now it isn't atlest.  
Sans I can't ask you to forgive me and I'm not going to. But I need to tell you the truth.   
Do you remember how I got my scar? The one that started it all. My eye wasn't damaged in a spar against undyne , it was from the older guard. You should remember them .   
I was never well like , I'm still not. But they really despised me , I should told you from the start on what happened. They wanted me gone , badly. But I was stronger then them but you, you were a easy target for those disgusting monsters.   
I had found out that they were going to attack you in the forest . You were always falling asleep there. But sans when I found out that they were after you I was scared. I was terrified sans. They were going to kill you. I had to do something sans, I killed them. And then when more kept showing up I was to scare to tell you anything.   
So when this idea came to me , if they thought you meant nothing to me then they would leave you alone.   
But I couldn't stop after I started, I hate it.   
Sans I hate myself for hurting you. Sans I know you hate me and it okay I understand and I'm okay with it. You should hate me.   
I'm a failure of a brother, I deserved all the hate I'm given. I only want to make this right.   
I see the way you act in the other universes. You happy with out me , and I know your scared I'm going to mess it up. I am to. You always become so much quieter when I'm around and I know why. I want you to be happy. I want you to get better. I want to die.   
Sans I know only thing I deserve is a slow painful death . You know this , I know this everyone knows this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being a failure of a brother , for being a abusive dick , for not letting myself get killed long ago. I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore. Seeing you so scared of me it kills me, sans big brother I will leave you and never bother you again I promise just tell me were you'll stay and ill never set foot I that universe again I promise.   
Sans please just be happy, just forget about me and be happy.   
I don't deserve you , sans you stayed by me even after I told you to leave you didn't. And I know why you were scared I'll kill who ever you went to. But I promise you I will leave you and everyone else alone.   
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.   
I do love you and it's best if I disappeared for good. I love sans and I hope your happy when I'm gone.

From   
Papyrus

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Red was shacking slightly. This letter , was it a final goodbye? Was his brother going to kill himself?!. Red dropped the letter and ran he had to find his brother. He had to find him!. His baby bro was always protecting him and oh god he never ment for papyrus to. Red stop and teleported he know where his bro was and he was going to save him.


	4. Swapfell. Falling for two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim is in love with two people. The biggest problem is the one he's with, will his Lord except another into their lives or will be have to choose between the two?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summery sound like so weird drama.....   
> I'm not sorry for it and I feel a little proud of the way this one is going because my favorite pairing is in this chapter!

To my Lord.

Well I guess I shouldn't be calling you my Lord in this right?. Anyways I done something horrible.  
Sans I feel in love with somebody else, I still love you. I never stopped loving you but the other I like rus is amazing.  
He makes me feel like not broken, like nothings wrong with me. He makes me feel like I have control over myself.   
I can't compare you two, you make me feel sane and safe , you take care of me in away no one else can.   
But when I'm with rus I feel Calm , loved, in control but with you I feel safe , sane and loved .   
The truth is I'm the happiest when your together , I care for both of you so much it kills me when I think of choosing only one of you.   
I know you hate his brother , and you hate their carefree life but I can't think of ever leaving it. You can call me a dumbass but I love it , I don't have to be weary of someone trying to kill me all the time, and with rus there I feel like I can be friends with every one. But with out you there I feel like something is missing , I need you both.   
I know you'll make me choose between both of you but I can't.   
I don't think I can bear to lose either of you, I know you'll never approve of me being in love with both of you and you'll tell me to stay away from rus but I can't.   
I can't follow that order, I can't pick between you two and I don't want to loose ether of you.   
I can't , I can't ,I can't I can't I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Razz growled as he rubbed his head. His brother had a breakdown because of some crush. Razz sighed as he sat down , he knows how he feels about the Undertale papyrus and razz had to admits that he had a small crush on the sweetheart. Razz growled at the thought of having to lose either of them. Razz looked over to his sleeping brother a rare smile worked it way onto his face, he had a lot to talk about when the mutt wake up. But he also had a lot of planning to do if he was going to win over the heart of a certain protected rus.


	5. Errortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitch just wants to have a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glitch is what I call Errortale papyrus.   
> Thanks for the kudos!.

Dear brother.

Well I guess I should tell you who I am huh? Error do you remember me?  
Brother I know I don't mean much to you. I know you don't care if I'm around or dead but I want to know you.  
Brother we really never talk anymore and I don't have any memories of you , but I want to change that , I really do.  
Brother did I do something to make you hate me? Is it because I'm not as strong as you? Because I don't have the same powers? I can be useful , I promise I can so why do you always leave me? Am I not good enough to be you sibling?   
I'm I not smart enough , mean enough? Why ?   
Why do you always leave? I know I'm selfish but I just want to be able to claim I know you. Everyone else knows you better then I do and I'm you brother, should I be able atlest know something about you with out having been told by another papyrus.   
I want to be able to go home to a living person, someone who cares for me. But it can't be just anyone . I want it to be you.   
I know I'm just you sorry excuse of a little brother but I'm alive and it hurts when you ignore me or when you look at everyone else with some form of opinion but with me. You only look tho me and I hate it.   
I always get this painful pull in my ribs when I see you happy with everyone but me. I can't remember the last time we talked and it hurts. I'm still around so why don't we have even a hint of a relationship?.   
I don't like this , I hate it , were supposed to be brothers but we're complete strangers to each other and it hurts seeing the others laugh with there brothers . It hurts seeing them show the love and affection that I don't have.   
Big brother do you even remember me? Do you know anything about me? My favorite color ? Anything at all?.   
I want to be able to be proud of being your younger brother but how can I be if I don't know you?.  
Is it wrong to feel like this? The hollow feeling I have every time I go home to a empty house, the feeling of being suffocated when I see you happy with out me? I don't like feeling like this.   
Brother what did I do that was so wrong that it made you leave? I'm sorry . I'm sorry I'm not a good brother. But please don't leave me alone anymore. 

Love your brother  
Papyrus  
P.s. the name the others gave me is glitch.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Error didn't know how to feel. He had only stop at his universe to show ink what's it like but this letter he found we to say the least odd. Error started to think trying to remember what his brother even looked like. But he could find any memory of him. A frown found its way onto his face and he couldn't get rid of this odd feeling in his gut. It made him feel horrible. Error sighed before jumping to a different universe he had to find his brother. Even if it just to remember what he looked like.


	6. Inktale, hate and longing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painter is not happy with ink.   
> He lives in his brothers shadow and never has a chance of proving he's something.  
> And now ink know and has no idea how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painter is Inktale papyrus nickname.... this is going to be the rare time someone uses Inktale papyrus.

To ink

Hello ink, it's me your brother. Ink I have to be honest and well I hate being you brother. I hate knowing the fact I'm not going to be know for anything but being you brother.   
Ink you never talk to me , you never hang out with me, hell you never even taught me to draw. You know I had wanted to be with you once Upon a time but know I can't stand you. You left me all alone when I was a kid to create the Multiverse and I was okay with that but when you never came home I thought you were dead. I looked for you and you were playing around with your creations. Ink I was fine with it , I got it. But not the reason why no one know you had a brother, ink did you even remember you had a younger brother? No well I'm not surprised. But I wish I can say the same thing. Ink did you know that I hate drawing , painting , or anything having to do with art? Well know you do.   
I tried everything to keep the love of it but when the only thing I hear is oh your not as good as your brother , or oh is this one of your brothers early work? . You know who devastating that is to hear? I slowly lost all love or want to create.   
It was worse when I meet up with you again, I was okay not drawing hell I've taken to writing and I made me feel like I mattered again. But then you showed up.   
Ink I was pushed aside and forgotten again because of you and I hate you for it. I tried to make you notice me but you never did. I tried everything to spark some affection for you but I could only feel this rage, you make me angry and you hurt me so badly that I lost trust in people. Ink you were my hero when in was a kid. You were everything to me , and I tried being someone who you can be proud to have around. But as the years pass I realized that you never really cared.   
I needed you but you never showed up, I was a unnecessary spare that was pushed into the back. I hate you for it and I don't know if I should or not. But ink I do know I have more then enough rights to hate you for abandoning me.   
You know you cast a really long and dark shadow, I know that very well I live it. I got abandoned but hey at least your shadow was always there to swallow me hole. Ink I lost my creative side for the longest time thanks to you , I recently found it thanks to glitch , my lover, and he helped me find it in the form of writing. I was happy for the first time I didn't feel any anger or sadness just pure bliss and the others like my work. They loved my stories but you charmed there brothers away and made them sad or atlest you did it to glitch.   
I love glitch so much and seeing him that miserable was painful and it made me miss having a brother when he mentioned how nice it must be for honey and rus to be able to spend time with there brothers.   
Ink I hate you for so many reasons, and the list just keeps growing but I still want to be able to show you my work to make you proud but I know it's impossible, I can never catch you. Hell you thought I was a different papyrus then yours, I cried for hours after that. Ink what did I do that make you leave in the first place and am I that unimportant? 

From   
Papyrus of Inktale.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ink was shocked, he had found the letter when he came to see errors home and a letter was left here for him or more possible his brother left it here by mistake. Ink ran his hand over his face think , had he really caused such unhappiness in his own brother? Had he helped kill painters creative side? Yes he had. Ink had been suck into his work he ignored all those around him, and he abandoned his brother with out thinking. Oh stars he missed his brother learning to draw , his weapon being summoned , he missed him growing up. Ink wiped the tears away , he had to make this right. Ink stopped when a second page fell, picking it up ink smiled . It was a very well made picture of him and his brother , he had to find him . Ink quickly left he had a brother to find.


End file.
